


Vist/Garvey Foundational Enterprises

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. As an heir to Cardeas Vist, Banagher attends a fancy conference in 0096 of the Universal Century.





	Vist/Garvey Foundational Enterprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Sunrise does.**

**[VGFE]**

**Vist/Garvey Foundational Enterprises**

**[VGFE]**

**Universal Century, 0096, The Hotel Empire, Dakar, Senegal, Earth**

Described as Dakar's most desired first-class hotel, the Hotel Empire was then serving as the venue for a business conference which included many conglomerates such as Anaheim Electronics, the Vist Foundation, the Buch Concern, Luio & Co., and Garvey Enterprises among others. As both chairmen from the Vist Foundation and Garvey Enterprises were attending, so too were their offspring, Cardeas Vist's sons, Alberto and Banagher, as well as Mahdi Garvey's children, Walid, Abbas, and Loni. While the more veteran businesspeople engaged in economic policy and brokered deals as well as giving their immediate heirs exposure to their future careers, Banagher and Loni, having known each other for quite some time, met privately at the hotel's pool area to hang out while they could. It was dark at night with few people which made things bearable and even soothing for the pair of close friends.

"Well, from what I'm seeing, Alberto is as well-rounded as ever." Loni joked with hand gestures around her gut.

Banagher laughed knowingly. "Yeah, it's really in his charming nature."

As the two enjoyed their time together, they each thought back on how they got to where they're at then.

Banagher was sired by Cardeas illegitimately and in secret, and wasn't brought into the Vist family until Cardeas got word of his mother's death. Although Banagher was best described as idealistic and innocent for the family business of trading art and holding the largest stock in Anaheim, he was a bright student and was on good terms at least with both his older half-brother and Aunt Martha Vist Carbine.

Loni, on the other hand, was born into a family of former Zeon citizens that had uncovered the Inheritance of Dubai, a vast fortune started by Loni's Emirati ancestors before the emergence of the Earth Federation and hidden away for future use. With the fortune in Mahdi Garvey's hands, the family established their solar power company which protected their former comrades stranded on Earth in finding employment in a Post-One Year War world as much as it usually kept the Federal Forces and Assembly off their hides.

Taking a break from swimming to sit on their lounge chairs, Loni was quick to notice Banagher's waving expression. "What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

Banagher shyly responded back saying. "It's nothing major. Aunt Martha just implied that as an heir of the Vist family, I should think about getting married soon."

Loni looked flabbergasted. "What? To who?"

Banagher scratched the back of his head in reluctance to answer. "Martha actually suggested you'd be my wife once we got around to it." He was then quick to stammer seeing Loni's blushing face. "Not that it would be a gunshot wedding or whatever."

Showing a renewed smile, Loni kissed Banagher on the cheek and said. "That actually doesn't sound so bad. Once we're both ready, though.

**[VGFE]**

**Had this idea on my mind for a while. Personally, I prefer the anime version which didn't portray the Garvey family as, and please don't begrudge me for writing this, Muslim terrorists in the Universal Century, but I liked the idea behind their solar power company in the novel, which I figured could go well in hand with the Vist Foundation similar to the Star Wars Legends company, Santhe/Sienar Technologies, although whether it will go more smoothly or end in betrayal, like the Charlotte/Vinsmoke fiasco in One Piece, is up for debate.**

**Anyway, thinking things over, I've reduced the one-shots I had from several to, including this one, four which I plan to share until 2019 arrives. After that, I'll hopefully get back to long-term writing with some stories for Universal Century Gundam (plan to get The Origin manga volumes with the non-anime side stories for either my birthday or Christmas since I can't seem to find a reading website for the whole deal at all), Dragon Ball (the upcoming movie "might" be needed to know before doing so), and How Not to Summon a Demon Lord (assuming that the anime will be continued like Overlord and such), so we'll see how it goes.**

**And sorry for making it short.**


End file.
